8th Day
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Re-posted back to FFN from AO3 with edits to the grammar. (Continuation of my SWD? Destiny Ninja 1-shot) The clashes that occur between the stubborn and proud Captain Mizuki, and the willful and equally stubborn Sarah Pendragon, as well as the views of each member of the officers of the Crew as they adhere to the bargain, struck during Paraly!
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01 Torture Devices & Guidelines

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja Otome Date Simulates. I do own the MC that is used in this story.**

**Author's Note: This is the continuation of a SWD One shot I did a while back for Mizuki.**

* * *

I stood there, foot on the wooden under bustle. My eyes were boring in the blue of the Captain Mizuki's first mate, as he stared at me in shock. I was arching an eyebrow as I place a hand on the lifted knee to brace myself better before leaning forward. I heard the shaped wood creak loudly. Causing the ships first mate, still standing in the doorway, to snap out of his daze.

"What are you doing!?" He growled at me.

Giving a rude snort as his question, I rolled my eyes at him and causing him to glare even more coldly at me. Unfazed, I took a slow, deep breath and stopped what I was doing.

"I'd think it was obvious, sir," I snapped at him.

The ever-deepening frown on his lips made me smile. Not explaining anymore, I continued with a single-minded determination to destroy the annoying piece of the current English Ton's fashion regimen. Just like I had already done to the corset that laid in parts of ribbon, cloth, and boning at my feet. Hiking the skirt of my dress up, eliciting a sharp intake from my towering and quiet companion, I smiled wider as I looked at him, feeling nothing but amusement. More-so at the light blush staining his pale cheeks.

Unable to help myself, not that I wanted to, I spoke up, chuckling, "Your help would be appreciated. But only after you quit acting like a boy who has never been under a woman's petticoats."

The way his face flushed even darker, as his countenance turned to anger, I laughed aloud. I was earning a disapproving growl from him. Rolling my eyes again, I pushed forward and down on my knee as hard as I could, hearing the squeal of the wood as it began to splinter under the pressure I was applying.

In the next instant, I found my body being lifted and set to the side and causing me to huff in indignation as I watched the First Mate dismantle the bustle with ease. He was making me happy as I watched with contentment written across my face until he finished. I was shrugging at the look he gave as I started gathering up the pieces into my arms.

"It's a torture device. Restricts movement and is heavy a bloody hell to walk around wearing. Do you think you could fight in it?" I said as I moved towards the cabin door, arms full.

A snort came from him as I heard him gather up the remaining pieces. No doubt in my mind that he'd follow me as I made my way up to the deck. His silence a welcomed. When we stepped onto the bustling deck, which came to a halt at the sight of me, I just walked to the deck railing and threw my armload over the side Only to have my silent companion do the same.

"Glad you understand because only a perverted moron could come up with that damned contraption. Probably due to no woman ever wants to stay with his sorry, more than likely ugly ass," I calmly said, smiling up at him.

When I turned around and saw the many open mouths and shock on the crew's face, I just arched an eyebrow at the silent man beside me gave a deep rumbling chuckle, which was rather a pleasant sounding. Tilting my head a bit to the side, seeing the impassive face lit up from my comment was nice.

"So, since you intruded on my space, you're my babysitter, huh? Do I have to stay sequestered to that tiny space? Or am I allowed out to take a walk and visit my horse in the hold?" I asked.

Watching as his face shut down quickly, letting me know the answers to my questions. Sighing as I threw my hands up in mock defeat, I started back towards the doorway that would take me to my prison cell — the sound of everyone going back to their jobs as I felt my jailer behind me.

Figuring he had to watch me, I would have fun teasing the poor guy to pass the time. Because I know if I were bored, there'd be hell to pay. And a part of me wished the Captain might have remembered that as well.

* * *

Hands laden with a tray of provisions. I awaited my first mate to open my cabin door. I was already having been informed of my 'acquired' hostages little debacle earlier this evening after we'd set sail. I could feel the pressure building at the back of my skull, indicating I would have a hell of a headache soon enough. Since what was being offered for the little farce, I realized the damn girl conned me into it.

The soft creak of the door had me glancing superstitiously into the room before entering. It was quiet, though there was tension in the air. Looking at Hanzo, seeing his blue eyes guarded, but sparking in good humor almost made me pause on the way to my small desk. The man was virtually unflappable — a reason I chose him, above all others, to be my first mate. I knew I'd never had to question his loyalty. That and it took forever for me to gain his trust and respect.

I was giving him a small nod to leave and that I'd talk with him later. I set the tray on the desk and turned to my cabins, only other occupant. I was visibly twitching at what I saw. Deciding he had no self-respect or modesty. Her head was down as she focused on stitching a dress that, from the material cuttings on my bed, was modified. Legs crossed, so the skirt of her peach dress rode dangerously and very indecently high upon her limbs.

She was coughing politely as I counted backward from ten. Her odd-colored eyes were darting up to look at me — the unconcerned look she gave before going back to what she was doing. Narrowing my eyes, I slammed my hand down on my desk and sending the tray and its contents rattling and startling the young Miss Pendragon. Who hissed as she stabbed her finger with the sewing needle.

Her head snapped up, eyes flashing as she growled at me. She was quirking an eyebrow as I just stared down at her. I was not letting her have an inch of leeway. Glad when she finally huffed and just stared patiently back at me.

"We are going to have a nice talk, Miss Pendragon," I said, knowing I was smiling darkly at her."And you are going to tell me the whole reason behind this little farce you've created. Then I'm going to set some guidelines for the next eight days you are on 'my' ship. Understood!"

The dark look she gave me spoke volumes of rebellion. Deciding it'd be best to nip that before it took hold.

"And do not think I won't forcibly acquire those documents and toss you over the railing of my ship, Lady Pendragon," My words detached and cold.

She smiles as she looked at me. She was shrugging as if she didn't care.

"That will be a sight. Because it means you'll have to be shoving your hand into my breast like I am some common trollop before disposing of me," she quipped, a hand lifting to reach into the bodice of her dress and pulling out the leather-bound packet. "And just to be clear, each dress is modified so that the hidden pocket will be in a different location on my person."

I could feel a tic under my eye as the chit flashed me a toothy grin. Knowing I would not do that.

"Fine. Now get to explaining," I snapped at her, seeing Sarah flinch back from the intensity.

"First, you need to read something. And very carefully," Sarah said, opening the clasp of the packet, removing the top sheets of heavy vellum paper.

Eyeing her warily, I took the proffered paper. My eyes were skimming over what was written before stopping and starting over and taking my time. There was no mistaking what type of contract I was reading. It as a marriage contract. And she had used me to get out of it. I was only serving to make my ire grow hotter.

Fucking figures, you'd pull a stunt like this. And why? Because you don't want to marry some wealthy merchant from India," I hissed in disgust at her.

I was watching her as her face showed hurt before it shut down into an unreadable mask. A bit disconcerting as I just looked back at her.

"I said to read it carefully, Captain. My father wouldn't settle for some merchant. No, if you had read the signatures, you'd notice it said, Gojo. The firstborn of the Raja," she said in a monotone voice.

Startled, I kept my face impassive as I flipped to the last page. And there it was, her father's signatures, hers, Gojo's, and her handmaid's Shizuka's. The last was curious, but still, Gojo was the next ruler of India.

"So, you don't want to be a princess? Live in the lap of luxury? Wow, that is too pathetic and funny," I said. "But why send your maid in your place?"

In the next second, the paper was ripped from my hand. Sarah was leaving me to stare as she flipped through them until she found what she wanted.

"And I quote, 'Prince Gojo agrees to this marriage contract for the right to marry a member of the Pendragon household of his choice. Granting trading rights exclusively with the Raja's Royal house." She read off. "A 'member' of my father's house. It does not state me. Gojo didn't want me, but Shizuka. And the feelings were mutual. I just helped them get what they wanted. Someone has to be fucking happy, you ass.

This time I was unable to keep the shock from my face as I just stared at her. Over the years, I'd kept close tabs on the comings and goings of the Pendragon Barony. Knew that there were many suitors and hopefuls for the bastards daughter — none successful in acquiring her hand in marriage. Hell, even the king's youngest, had tried and failed. I was leaving much speculation and anger at the Baron Pendragon.

"So, why this elaborate ruse? Why choose my crew and me? There was no way you'd be sure you'd get the correct Pirate ship," I asked, shifting so I was sitting more comfortably in my chair.

The slow lazy cat like blink she gave as a pout graced her lips.

"Because I'm going to honor another contract of my fathers. That he conveniently forgot about after having my mother murdered," she replied, her voice completely cold and unfeeling. "And because in the last eight years, you've made it clear you've got a personal vendetta against that man. And I did not doubt with a word in the right ears, thanks to Shizuka's many talents; you would take the bait. And even if you hadn't, Gojo agreed to send me via land to Japan. To take care of the other contract, of course. He cannot stand my greedy parental figure."

The certainty I saw in her odd eyes let me know she had more information and wasn't sharing. It did not surprise me in the least. Ten years had gone by. Physically it had changed us both. But the core of who she was had not changed. Making me recall all of her mothers preached to us. I was no fool to think she'd just turn from a tomboy into a picture-perfect Heiress since his mother's death.

"Fine. Now for my Guide Lines. These you'll obey, Lady Pendragon," I said, smiling darkly as she shuddered in distaste at me using her title.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Chp 02 Hide 'n Seek First Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the Shall We Date? Destiny Ninja Otome Date Simulates. I do own the MC that is used in this story.**

* * *

He stalked down the short hall to his chamber. He was livid and wanted to murder his acquired baggage. Last night after he had set his guidelines, there had been a small fight. Of which she had won by blatantly ignoring him and what he told her. Instead, telling him that she would be fine and would sleep on the floor. Before going to the only trunk, she had brought with her and pulled out an overly large men's shirt, pillow and blanket.

The moment she had started to undo the laces of her blouse, he had just leaned back and watched. Figuring she had some pride and modesty. But one thing Mizuki had not factored in was how stubborn she was. She met his gaze as she finished releasing the laces, only to grasp the edge of one arm and began to pull it with deliberate slowness down her arm. She was exposing herself more and more before he finally dropped his eyes and turned away.

So, it was safe to say that he had not slept hardly the night before, putting him in the horrendous mood he was in. And now, after hearing from his First Mate that she had locked him out of the cabin and was refusing to listen to any reason. All because Hattori has refused to take her to the hold to tend to her horse. Mizuki was being pulled away from his duties on deck.

When he reached his door, Mizuki didn't even knock, he pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the damn door — kicking it in for good measure. The resounding bang of the door hitting the wall as he marched in. A scathing remark on the tip of his tongue only to find the room to appear empty, which had him stiffening. This was not right, and his door had been shut and locked.

Stepping in, he did short work of looking in all the available and possible places for the damned girl to hide. Only to find that she was nowhere to be found. Causing him to feel his eye twitch. Slowly, he turned to look at his first mate. Who had his blue eyes wide open. It was not often he was angered like this. And it was not easily achieved either.

"Get two others and scour this ship stem to stern — top to bottom. Because if I find her, I am liable to strangle that wench to death," he hissed.

* * *

The sound of many footsteps hurrying through the halls had her lifting her head. A frown marring her face as she blinked sleep from her eyes. She was still angry from earlier. Shifting her body, she stood up and moved to another spot as the sound of those footsteps approached where she was hiding. It wouldn't do her any good to get caught now. And she would need another place to hide.

Her mind was going through plausible places to sequester herself; she felt a smile curl her lips as the perfect place came to mind. The most obvious, yet most unobvious place they'd look. Ducking down and crawling along the floor behind the bags of goods, Tsukikage inched her way to the entrance to the storage hold and waiting with bated breath until they moved away from where she was hiding to go deeper into the room. Towards where Kurodayu was stored. Only the gods could help them if they thought to look in his stall for her.

Sucking in a deep breath of air, she darted out of the hold and back towards the upper decks. She needed to do this quickly. In hopes that she wasn't spotted. Each step was placed carefully, making her glad that Shizuka taught her well how to move, breath, and be one with the shadows after mother passed. It had helped her get to where she was now. Not that she didn't have some doubts about it. Especially after last night. She was sure her heart would have exploded if the Captain had not looked away; she would have caved.

The sound of more feet had her pressing her body tighter to the wall, crouching down to use the nearest object as a barrier. Her breath catching in her throat when one of the crew slowed but didn't stop as he scanned around for her. The moment they left, she pushed away from the wall and ran quietly down the hall and up the stairs. There was no one in the hall, and from what she could tell via listening that everyone was either up on the main deck, or down below or elsewhere looking for her.

Still, she remained cautious until she reached her destination. Placing a hand on it, she paused as the sound of something shuffling in the room caught her attention. Hissing under her breath, she retracted her hand and looked around. Her ears were picking up the sound of someone coming down from the top deck. Biting back a curse, she darted to the next door down, pausing to press her ear to it for sound, before jerking it open and slipping in.

Once the door was shut, she looked around before feeling the urge to laugh hysterically. This was what she got for, not thinking. But it still would be an excellent place to stay and hide. No one would ever think to look for her in this room. With a sigh, she pushed herself away from the door and walked over to the single-wide bunk, her hands going to the ties of her skirt and releasing them. The moment the skirt had dropped to her feet, she stepped out of it and plopped onto the bunk. The dress shirt she wore now falling to her hips as she lay down, almost immediately falling asleep.

* * *

He didn't know what to think or do. The damn girl had given them all a run for their money. And here she was, asleep, curled into the fetal position and had no care in the world. With a sigh, he backed away from the door and walked to his Captain's, right next to his. With a sharp single rap, he waited until he heard a gruff, angry enter. Opening the door, he stood there and looked at his Captain. The man looked ready to kill, making him rethink mentioning he'd found the girl.

"Hattori?"

Closing his eyes, he motioned for his Captain to follow him. Turning, he walked the few short feet to his room and quietly opened the door. Only to be shoved aside roughly. He just watched as the emotions flickered rapidly across the man's face. Because Hattori had to admit if he was in the man's shoes, then yes, he was sure that he'd be just as emotional. Because he had to admit if he were in that position, Hattori was sure he'd not be handling it as well.

Though as far as he was concerned, he would imprint the image of the girl curled up on his bed, sleeping like a princess is nothing but an overly large dress blouse that had ridden high on her body, showing off perfect pale skin and the racy, harlot-like panties she was wearing underneath.

"I will allow you to collect her. I will inform everyone that she had been found. Of course, I will use discretion and not say where and how," Captain Mizuki said.

Not waiting for an answer, Hattori walked past his Captain, who was already moving further into his room to gather the girl up. He just wished her luck. Because Hattori could respect her for that strong will that she showed. Considering he knew she was intelligent enough to know the consequences of her actions. And he wanted to be nowhere near when she woke up. Mizuki was a fair man and Captain. But he literally what he named his crew when pissed off, A dragon.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03 Babysitting & Memories Cabin Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny Ninja or its characters, that right belongs to the talented people at NTTSolmare!**

* * *

He wasn't sure what to make of the strange girl. She was technically a year younger than himself. And it was easy to see that she was a free spirit and full of fiery passion. Then again, yesterday, vanishing from the Captain's Room had caused a mass amount of panic. And hence his new duty, watching over her. Not that he minded, it was a lot better, or so he was inclined to think, then swabbing the deck, emptying the refuse pails, and any other menial task handed his way. But he'd give his life for Mizuki; the man had saved his life from being a slave. And he was particularly good with daggers and short swords.

Smiling, Hyosuke watched as the strange young woman stood on the tip of her toes and rubbed affectionately at the black horse's head and neck. He didn't like the demonic beast, nor did the rest of the crew except for the Captain and Hyuga, who had already gotten into a staring contest with the stubborn beast. Still, watching her soothe the stallion was amazing, and hearing it give soft whickers at her touch was amusing.

"You know, instead of staring, why don't you come to make friends. Kurodayu is harmless, I promise," she said.

Feeling both of his eyebrows jump on his forehead, Hyosuke let his eyes do the talking for him and earning a light, airy laugh from the woman. When she just shook her head and continued to give affection to the horse, ignoring him. He just watched for a while longer before sighing.

"Fine. But if he bites me…" Hyosuke muttered.

The moment her odd dual-colored eyes looked at him, flashing in triumph, Hyosuke realized she just conned him. It rankled, but he could only smile at her as he made his way over to stand near her. He was warily eyeing the large animal. Just to hear a soft laugh before his hand was suddenly grasped and lifted against his will. Eye wide as he jerked his head around to stare at the girl as she placed her hand on the horse's muzzle. Instinct had him tensing up as his hand was sniffed before the muzzle was pushed against his hand in a bid for rubbing.

"See, he is a big baby. Just doesn't like people being intrusive to his space. He is a stallion and dominant. Show respect, and you get a better chance of him trusting you," she said.

Hyosuke narrowed his eyes at her, not missing the obvious, but the yet hidden message she just delivered. She is further proving that she was a highly intelligent female. Which was practically unheard of from English Society, where they breed their woman to be nothing but a bargaining chip meant to bare the men children. He was part English, hence his green eyes and light brown hair. But like quite a few of the crew members, his mother had been of Asian descent. Exotic beauties that were fucked and left, or forced into marriage for political and personal gains to the men of the noble country of England.

"So, do you want to stay in the hold all day? Or would you like to go topside? I mean, as long as you stay by me, you can have fresh air and potential sunshine," he asked.

The way her eyes lit up and she smiled at him had Hyosuke turning his head and flushing a light red. The girl was pretty, that much he knew. And if she wasn't under the Captain's care and a noble-born woman, he'd ask her to share his damn bed.

* * *

He wrinkled his nose as his face shifted into one of disgust. His cabin reeked of horse and straw. It was not pleasant at all to his senses. As he looked around, he saw his Cabin Boy leaned in, head against Sarah's as her shoulders shook. Neither aware that he was standing in the doorway to his cabin. Eyes narrowing at the fact that the two youngsters. He was not happy with Sarah due to her actions yesterday. Though the way she had woken up late last night in his cabin had been somewhat entertaining, to say the least.

Letting a smile curl his lips, Mizuki walked over to where the two were seated. Crouching down and catching their softly made comments as he caught a glance at what could only be a portrait book — causing him to go very still as one particular image had his throat tightening. There was no mistaking what he was seeing, and it left him a bit unsettled — forcing him to clear his throat to try and get it to ease up on how tight it had gotten.

This had the two whipping their heads up to look at him. Causing pain to explode through his lower face as their tough heads connected and knocked him on his ass. While he glared at the two who just looked at him, rubbing where their heads had connected and smiling sheepishly at him. Or instead, Hyosuke was, while Sarah was looking rather amused and smug.

"Captain, you okay?" Hyosuke asked, shifting and standing before offering him a hand.

Taking it, he allowed the young man to pull him up. Though Mizuki never let his eyes leave what was now visible in Sarah's lap. And he knew that she was aware of what he was looking at.

"Yes, I am fine. You can leave. And I might suggest bathing, so you do not offend the others you bunk with," Mizuki stated.

There was a soft yes, sir, before he heard Hyosuke leave. He did not like the petulant tone in his voice. Though he quickly put that to the side and stepped up to Sarah and crouched again, this time to the side and further from her. His hands reaching out for the portrait book, which she handed to him mutely. His eyes fixed to the image that was there of four females: two young children and two adults. His eyes burned as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers very softly over one, in particular, his mother. Sarah's mother's Lady in waiting from Japan.

"I…' Zuki..." he heard her start to say before trailing off.

There were no words. Mizuki recalled the day this was drawn by a professional. Sarah's mother was commissioning it in private. He, himself, had stood guard outside the door to the study to keep the other staff out. Mizuki recalled his mother's softly spoken words to his eight-year-old self. To guard with his life, the privacy of the study until they were all able to leave. Sarah had been four and Shizuka seven.

"Why… did you bring this?" Mizuki asked.

"Because I want to remember what my mother looked like. See her smile and the gentleness in her eyes," was her reply.

Something told him that she was not telling him everything. But he wasn't going to push it as he handed her the book back. Just to watch her flip through the pages. The sketch that was on vellum had him closing his eyes. Though he just opened them seconds later at the sound of the thick vellum tearing.

"Here, I think you should keep this. It was, as far as I know, the last done before your mother passed away from pneumonia," Sarah said.

He was taking it with shaky hands, understanding the unspoken words behind it. This was a precious gift. One he was glad to receive. Slowly he stood up, walked to his desk, and put it into one of the drawers that held things very precious to him.

"I suggest you find a way to get rid of the smell of Horse and Straw, or you can sleep in the hallways," he said before leaving the room.

It was dinner time, and he wanted food. This would give Sarah time to get cleaned as he procured food for them. As well as stick some pins in her and ruffled her up a bit because he was not going to forgive her defiance of his orders yesterday due to that gift.

* * *

She did not let up on her glaring of the Captain, who was amused by her choice of actions. The urge to throw the delicious red wine in his face would be nothing but a waste and start another fight between them. Both very well aware of how stubborn the other was. Meaning this was now becoming a war of attrition, which was fine with her. She wasn't some small child that needed to be protected and watched over. No, she was a damn woman who was technically two years over the legal marriage age.

"If you keep that look on your face, I believe it will freeze like that, Lady… Pendragon," he said. "Though I think I am inclined, it won't make much difference from your natural look. Just might scare off all potential husbands in the future."

Giving a dry laugh as she picked up her cup, downing it all in one gulp, Sarah sneered at him and hating that title and name. It meant nothing to her. And was well aware he was trying to continue to annoy her. Did he want her pissed off and yelling at him again? If so, it was possible he had finally taken a walk off the gangplank and was drowning.

"Why Captain Mizuki, I wasn't aware that you were worried about my future. Let alone whether I married or not," she said in a prim, proper, and polite noble ladies' voice. "Are you going to choose my husband for me?"

Her words had his bi-colored eyes narrowing as he looked almost positively sick, causing her to laugh aloud as she finished the last few bites of her food. Standing up, she waved a hand at the plates, then him in a commanding manner before walking to her trunk and stepping over it to curl up on the pillows and blankets that she had laid out on the floor that first night. Knowing what she had just done would piss him off even more. Treating him like the hired help, which he was not any longer. Nope, she knew it. He had grown from a gangly youth of twelve into a tall, proud man with muscle.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
